User blog:OrigamiDragons/Now that I've stopped being lucky, I've started being really, really unlucky
I haven't written a blog post in possibly more than a month but a lot of things have happened, such as school, colder weather, and, oh, the impossibly unlucky unlikely catastophe I will soon relate to you. This is not just about George. In fact this is not at all about George, and I assure you he is safe, stuck where he may be in a large, cold pit, alone for several weeks. I have little experience as a pet owner and even less as a virtual pet owner, especially with such a bloodthirsty ungrateful litle $&#@%&* as George. We have our trials and errors but this isn't about him. What I am going to talk about actually happened a long time ago, right after i wrote my last blog. It was in a different world, a moon with a different sky, orange where one is blue. The Moon of PolyCastl. Maybe some of you have seen the large, imposing front of my base Polymer Castle, The only picture of it I ever released, and were breathlessly waiting for more. well, sorry, but something veryvery bad happened that not only destroyed the possibility of me taking any more pictures but also occured before i took practically any more. It was a dull summer day. I was cruising through the few wiki blogs I hadn't read, a little bored of working on PolyCastl, a little bored of everything else. I read Mrob's superb blogs on geology and data format, and some of Scooter8pie's endless alchemy schemes. It was in the middle of this I came across the blog about the terrain regen bug. I read through it anf found it rather scary, being about how while working happily along on any project, a zap of internal malfunction can cause the whole land around you to morph into unfamiliar territory, taking your hard work with it. This had never happened to me and i felt rather lucky, and though I feared it, I trusted i would be safe. How very wrong I was. I bet you already know what's going to happen, don't you? Look how smart you are! Well. I was working a little later on PolyCastl. I had by this time finished almost the entirety of the first floor, their furnishings and their cieling, and was working on the second. The first floor contained: A large lobby or entrance hall, on the wall of which was emblazoned my logo, a squiggly line with an arrow at one end, for no particular reason. I would have re-created it to show you but I forgot. It had two titanium staircases sloping up the side walls, leading to a interior balcony and doors leading to the second floor. A room off to the side (seen in my original picture) with a large pit full of Astros. Well, technically two powder blues, a pink, and a yellow, but it seemed like a lot. A symmetrical room off to the other side with a large pit full of all the information disks I took from killing Astros. A huge master bedroom, complete with glowing gold-and-red walls, a huge four-poster bed, designer notchium lamp, bookcases, eight splendid stained glass (blue and yellow crystal) windows, and a private bathroom. I have no pictures of any of this except the bathroom. A room dedicated to plants, whether that be called greenhouse, nursery, or botanical garden, including several legendary and endangered plants not found naturally. I have a picture of this. A hallway with large bay window at one end, leading out from the back of the castle. I had been working on the roof for a while, and took this picture, when I saw, with surprise, a mint astro perfectly at hom on the roof. I could fathom no way he could have gotten there except by climbing up the titanium stairway, up he steps through one of the doorways, along the passage leading to the observation tower, then out the bacl door of the tower and over o my side of the roof. This seemed pretty unlikely so my first guess was that he had spawned on the roof. I took the picture to support my theory that Astros can spawn from anywhere even not at ground level. In the picture we can see the bay window of the aforementioned hallway, and even some of my hemispherical observation dome. This dome was a real pain to build and the fact I never got a decent picture really bugs me. I could only work during the day since at night the boron crystal I was using became totally invisible. It was practically invisible during the day too and took forever to add a layer of it while still keeping it hemispherical. Ugh. The astro is standing on the roof of the botanical garden and up at the top you can see the red roof of my master bedroom. Sigh. Well one day I was working on my huge observation tower, rising up to the very top of the world, when it happened. I know this may be painful for some of you to read, but I have a few more pictures, so keep going. I was working to make a floor out of lurid green xenostone when my game crashed. Just... died. just skipped a beat and landed my back home, staring at my apps. When I arrived back at polycastle I was relieved to find myself facing the main entrance. I rushed towards it and suddenly stopped short. I realized with a horrible gasp that I wasn't facing towards the front; I was facing toward the front from where used to be ''inside ''the building. Instead of just erasing the front, it had erased the whole inside, the entire neatly contained superblock of my month's work. The only thing standing was the front wall, which i guess I built just a tiny bit over the superblock line. The partially exposed side rooms had gone over the line too, and the block had regenerated right in the middle of my astro pit. Polycastl was gone. It went and with it went my dreams of a gigantic base. I could never rebuild Polycastl, without getting so bored of it I died, and I couldn't design a different base without feeling angry such a perfect one had been pulled right out of my grasp. Maybe one day I will build another, but for now i have no big projects, and it is a bit dull. That's why I haven't been playing lunacraft a lot lately. If you have an idea for a base, please suggest it, and I would be happy to get some sort of initiative to keep playing regularly. the moral of this story is to (I can barely even say it) look both ways before you cross the street. Category:Blog posts